


Broken And Bruised

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruised Ribs, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: SYNOPSIS: Y/N ACCIDENTALLY FALLS OUT OF TREE, LANDING ON TOP OF SAM, BREAKING HIS ARM IN PROCESS.PROMPT: 1. “YOU ACCIDENTALLY BROKE MY ARM WHEN YOU FELL FROM A TREE AND LANDED ON TOP OF ME.”, 32“SO WHAT IF I BROKE MY ARM, I’M STILL DOING IT.”AND 31. “PLEASE PUT ME DOWN IT’S JUST A SPRAINED ANKLE" FOR JUJU’S FLUFFY BIRTHDAY CHALLENGE.CHARACTERS: SAM, Y/N, DEAN (MENTIONED).WORD COUNT: 648
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 5





	Broken And Bruised

> Sam let out a huff, as he looked around the empty park.

“Where could she be?” Sam grumbled. Taking out his phone, and unlocking it.

He scrolled down into he reached your name. His thumb hovering over your contact.

“Psst.” You whispered, seeing Sam standing directly underneath you.

Sam’s thumb pressed, your contact. Bringing his phone to his ear.

He quickly looked up, seeing you perched up on a branch.

“(Y/n).” Sam mumbled, as you waved at him.

“Hey, Sam.” you said.

“W-what, ae you doing in a tree?” Sam asked. Looking confused.

“Ah, I-, well, it’s a long story, I, um, I can see the group of demons better.” You answered.

“(Y/n)” Sam warned, as he started to her the brunch cracking.

“I know stupid right, the demon, and im a hunter, so why do I need a tree. Im so stupid.” You babbled, unaware that the branch, was about to give way until it was too late.

Sam let out a painful groan, while you whimpered, rolling off of Sam and grabbing your ankle.

Despite the pain Sam felt in his arm, he proceed, to get up.

“You’re hurt.” Sam sighed, as he wrapped his picked you up with his left arm. Grunting in pain.

“Please, put me down it’s just a sprained ankle. Besides your arm doesn’t look that good.” You grumbled.

“You accidentally broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me.” Sam grumbled. As he put you down. You quickly grabbed onto Sam’s left arm. Grabbing it for support.

“I’m sorry.” You apologized, looking at him sadly.

“It’s fine.” Sam sighed. Faintly smiling at you.

“Maybe, we should, give up on finding Dean, and, well recover.” you suggested, making Sam pull his left arm away.

“Ow.” You hissed, balancing yourself on yourself on your right food.

“No.” Sam snapped, glaring at you.

“Sam, you have a broken arm, I have a sprained ankle, and im pretty sure I bruised my ribs. We need to rest.” You argued.

“So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it.” Sam grumbled. Turning around and walking away from you.

“Sam, your being ridiculously. Don’t you think if he wanted to be found, you’d find him by now?” You shouted, hobbling after him.

Sam turned around quickly, making you stop in your tracks.

“His my brother (y/n). I can’t give up on him. You can but I won’t.” Sam shouted.

“Sam, it’s like looking for a needle in a hay stack.” You sighed, getting frustrated with him.

“No (y/n), if you don’t get it, then you’re not a good girlfriend you’re meant to be there for me.” Sam sobbed.

“Sam.” You sighed, limping closer to him.

“His my brother. I have to cure him, I have to save him. I have to find him.” Sam spoke.

“You’re running yourself into the ground, looking for him, Sam. Please, just for one day, take a break” you begged, grabbing a hold of his left hand, intertwining your fingers with his.

“I have to find him. I can’t rest.” Sam grumbled.

“And what, Sam? His a demon. His going to put you in hospital, or worse, you’ll end up dead. And you can say that’s selfish but I can’t lose you.” You shouted. Gripping tightly onto his hand. Sam looked at you sadly, tears falling from his eyes.

“His my brother.” Sam shouted.

“And, his my best friend.” You sighed.

You moved closer to him, until you could feel his body heat radiate off of him.

“Don’t kill yourself, chasing someone who doesn’t want to be found.” You sighed. As one of your hands cupped his cheek. You pressed your lips against his softly.

Sam pulled away, letting out a sigh. He looked around the park, then looked into your waiting eyes.

“Just for a few hours.” Sam sighed, kissing your forehead, softly….


End file.
